User talk:Marcopolo47/archive 15
}} }} }} first post :Well ill get my revenge on you for getting us killed by not giving back that colossal scimmy. After all, it is christmas- the time for scamming your friends! -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:57, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::WOW, if you do, I'm seriously /report Warwick-ing you.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:58, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::For what? I still have vipers stormbow btw.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:59, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but he hasn't realized it yet.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:59, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah he has.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:00, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Then two /report Warwicks will be even better!-- (Talk) ( ) 23:00, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Too late. you didnt report me when you could, aka when you gave it to me. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:01, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Since when is there a time limit on reporting people?-- (Talk) ( ) 23:01, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::A fair while ago. + you have to have recently traded with them (within the last login session) to be able to report them for scamming. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:03, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I'll send a specific email report to NCSoft for keeping an item that I was expecting back, then. No expiry time on that.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:04, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::I'll tell them that your a hacker, and you were my friend who gave me a free item, then the hacker knew about it and told me to give it back, and i knew it was a hacker, and didnt give it back. OWNT! -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:05, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::From what I understand of what you just said, that would get your account banned for dealing with hackers...-- (Talk) ( ) 23:06, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::No.. I said that the person that sent the report was a hacker. I'm off for now though, read my secret message. night. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:08, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Secret messages ftl...-- (Talk) ( ) 23:09, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Srsly, free colossal scimmy ftw. It was an xmas pressie from marco! And the stormbow was an xmas pressie from Viper! ^^. Night now, and merry xmas!!!!!!! -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:11, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Back. Z0mg haxx. 2 computers... -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 10:46, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Randomness Marco, I'm thinking of going shopping today. Could you tell me where I should go to shopping? [[User:Thoughtful|'Thoughtful']] 17:02, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :My god powers tell me that you should go shopping at... BEST BUY. Go forth my son, and buy all that is electronic. (Josh 14:2) -- (Talk) ( ) 17:22, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::Marco speaks the truth. Cress Arvein(Talk) 17:40, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::Where shoudl I go (UK)? RT | Talk 17:41, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I don't live in Great Britain/UK/England, so I don't know any stores there...-- (Talk) ( ) 17:42, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Dammit, I need moar RAM RT | Talk 17:43, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I meant that comment as a joke. So now I'm Confused [[User:Thoughtful|'Thoughtful']] 18:39, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Take an aspirine then. -- Ricky Happy wintersday! 18:47, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::NOO!!! Aspirins contain dangerous carcinogens, that will give you cancer!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 20:40, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Marco.. Read the last.. Oh say, 50 whispers ive sent you.. =P -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:30, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Lolz RT | Talk 19:15, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Hello, , and welcome to Guildwiki! Thanks for I hope you like GuildWiki (It's better than the offical one, but don't tell them that!). I've compiled a list of stuff that you might like to look at: *Our policy, best to read up so you don't attract anger from a seasoned GuildWiki User. (By the way, there not ment to be angry, so let me know if they are!) *Editing tutorial *How to help us here at GuildWiki *Confusing Terms, both in-game and out * , I'll be more than happy to help any issues you have there Please sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~) this will insert your username and the date. If you need help, check out Request assistance and the FAQ or ask me on . I thought you needed a generic Chrismas present (Late) SO THERE RT | Talk 20:47, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Thank you! I really needed a welcome since I'm ''so new here! -- (Talk) ( ) 22:19, 27 December 2007 (UTC) User:Warwick Template:Ban is not a toy. Please don't do that. (T/ ) 04:07, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :It was a while ago, and I already got reprimanded for it.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:43, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::I haven't been here for a week and I don't check history tabs all the time. I just checked the Ban log and I guess you must have sorted it out over at GWW or something, so sorry for spamming. (T/ ) 04:57, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Afaik, spam is one of his least worries. He should be used to that ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 04:58, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Very used to it. And it was sorted out at GW2W.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:58, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Anyways.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 13:09, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Come Play With Us... Isk8 13:07, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :That sounds.. Worrying.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 13:09, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Use , (new ip, YAYYY) RT | Talk 13:20, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for being annoying, marco. Night all. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:12, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :No yer not :P Isk8 03:33, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, he is. Believe me. --Shadowcrest 03:34, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::I need to start hanging out with you guys in game lol. I seem to miss out on so much Isk8 03:37, 29 December 2007 (UTC) /offense You forgot me! *tear* --Shadowcrest 03:45, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Don't worry, I added you in.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:45, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::I know. I personally don't think I spam much at all, tbh :P ::What does the template do? --Shadowcrest 03:46, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::Clears a line in between text, like so. (Check the coding)-- (Talk) ( ) 03:47, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::So it bumps it down to below anything else (for example, to the end of a userbox)? Damn, why couldn't I have known that before I went putting all those s in everywhere! --Shadowcrest 03:49, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Actually, I'm not quite sure what the difference between and is-- (Talk) ( ) 03:50, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: will only bump it down one line. Clear template This user loves monks. BR This user loves monks. See the difference? --Shadowcrest 03:52, 29 December 2007 (UTC) yea, i wonder why BR only skips to the next line sometimes...-- (Talk) ( ) 03:53, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Nevermind, I understand now.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:55, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::(ec btw) It always skips one line =/ ::Usually its not noticable in regular text, since one line is generally enough to get a line of text onto its own separate line. However, when used with large things like userboxes and images, its noticeable. --Shadowcrest 03:56, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::It amuses me that Goldenmama was all like "i'm gonna contribute tons" and hasn't made a single edit since. --Shadowcrest 04:07, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::It amuses you and confuses me.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:09, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::What's not to get =/ --Shadowcrest 04:09, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::WHY??-- (Talk) ( ) 04:11, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Why did they do it or why does it amuse me? I'm not following you :P --Shadowcrest 04:12, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Why did Goldenmama (what kind of name is that, anyway?) sign up, make a few contribs on his userpage and talk, and go for an RfA, saying he was going to contribute here a lot, and never be heard of again??-- (Talk) ( ) 04:16, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::idk. mebbe we should have made him (her?) an adminz, mebbe they would've contributed moar. --Shadowcrest 04:17, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Or NOT.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:19, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::I am SO glad the "No Sarcasm" policy was never even proposed here. --Shadowcrest 04:25, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::What? But sarcasm is sooo very bad! And it's uber-1337ly hard to detect over the interwub!! lolz-- (Talk) ( ) 04:26, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Did you really miss the sarcasm in the comment saying we should have promoted goldenmama? --Shadowcrest 04:29, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No I didn't.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:35, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Good, else you would have been phail3. --Shadowcrest 04:36, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ut-oh, spam using wiki formatting is bad!-- (Talk) ( ) 04:38, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::nowai. did you get his page to 50kb? --Shadowcrest 04:42, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Yup. Have fun with that coding?-- (Talk) ( ) 04:43, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::No, it sucked. --Shadowcrest 04:47, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Neither do I.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:47, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Actually I C+P all the time, just not for that. --Shadowcrest 04:50, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::sAME HERE.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:51, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::Caps lock ftl.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:51, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Acronym spam is for the loss!!11!1!one!! --Shadowcrest 04:53, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Then marco must be the most 1337 person the world has ever seen! --Shadowcrest 04:57, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::You know it.-- (Talk) ( ) 05:02, 29 December 2007 (UTC)